


A Thousand Years

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sansgore, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, cute asgore, i love this ship tbh, nervous asgore, sansgore is adorable, supporting undyne, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: On the back of a monsters wrist is a countdown to the exact moment they meet their soulmate. This can range, as some monsters meet soulmates in hospitals when born and others meet later in life. Some are lucky and meet theirs early on, while others must wait longer.Asgore, a Boss Monster, doesn't age. Naturally, this gives him more time to possibly meet his soulmate.He just didn't expect to have to wait a thousand years.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Sans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	A Thousand Years

Asgore remembered the day when he was told what the number on the back of his wrist meant.

To think that one would be born with a mark was interesting. How could his body predict the future? Would it even be accurate? What if his soul mate died? Those questions were all directed at his parents, who simply explained it was due to magic and fate. They didn't know all of the answers, but that was fine. No one could have all the answers, and it settled Asgore's curiosity. He was only a child then, it didn't bother him too much.

What did bother him was his number.

Other children at the time had smaller numbers, each labeled with minutes or days to until they would see their destined soul mate. Some had years, as Asgore did, but those were mostly in the single or double digits.

His said a thousand.

1,237 years.

One thousand, two hundred and thirty seven years.

Asgore had cried, his parents quick to comfort him. To think that he would have to wait centuries just to meet the person he was destined to love. How long would it take for them to fall in love? What if he didn't even live that long? If he did, he would be really old and wrinkly, what if they didn't like him that way? Would they think he was too old?

Once again, his parents were quick to help explain everything. As a Boss Monster, just like his parents, he wasn't like other monsters. Age wasn't a factor to them, his parents were both actually over three hundred years old. They had to wait two hundred years to meet one another, and even though it wasn't nearly as long as Asgore would have to wait, they proclaimed it had been utterly worth it. His soulmate would love him, it could take time, but there was a reason to why his timer was counting down to that person specifically. There was a reason to why fate had decided that Asgore and this mysterious person would be together.

Growing up, Asgore would stare at the number slowly ticking down. It felt like agony, as if he was barely making a dent on the number. How long was a thousand years? To think he would just be waiting all that time was weird to think about. With each year that passed, he would think about his soul mate.

1,236 years.

Maybe they would meet in some sort of future place that wasn't built now. A thousand years was a lot of time, a lot could happen. They could possibly meet in some sort of advanced building, or maybe they could meet somewhere simpler. Asgore did love growing flowers, the forest was a possibility.

1,235 years.

They could be a florist! That would be nice. Asgore would work in the garden everyday, carefully tending the beautiful plants as his gaze would catch onto his wrist. It would be nice, yes, but they didn't have to be good with flowers. Thinking of how he could talk to them about the different types, and show the clumsy and new soul mate of his how to plant them gave Asgore a good image. Yeah, he liked that idea better.

1,234 years.

There was the chance that they, too, were waiting just as long as him to meet him. Imagining his soul mate, whatever they would look like, sitting patiently with a book as they were envisioning him just as he was them. Thinking about it let Asgore have a sense of relief about the years, knowing that they too would be waiting. Maybe not as long as he was, but they would be waiting for him just like he was.

1,233 years.

They had to like books, at least. Asgore adored reading some simple stories with the sun setting. They had to at least like the sky too, he wanted to watch the stars with his soul mate. Doing those two things sounded amazing, especially with someone he loved.

1,113 years.

Asgore could see how important his parents were to one another. When his Father died at battle for the King of Monsters, who didn't even fight something he declared, it hurt. Of course his Mother was upset, the King forced her soul mate out into a war with no hope. He died protecting the people he cared about, and the King didn't even bother to thank him, or tell his family about the death. They had found out when he never returned home.

1,111 years.

A revolution. His Mother showed what passion she had for her soul mate, leading the monster against him. Others whose soulmates died for no reason, others who were jailed for no reason, monsters were naturally bound to fight for love and freedom. One day, Asgore wanted to fight for his soul mate like that.

1,099 years.

His Mother died. The King was strong, a boss monster too, and he had an army at his disposal. She overworked herself, Asgore wanted her to take a break and relax, but she told him something he would always keep to his heart. When you support an idea or person with all of your heart, you're willing to fight and sacrifice yourself with it.

1,095 years.

After four years, Asgore avenged his Mothers death. Overthrowing the people, he became the new King. That's how he gained the throne with the support of the entire monster population, becoming a man of the people. Showing what the determination of an entire race can do. However, he didn't kill the King, instead throwing both the King and the Queen into jail. They were soulmates, it wouldn't be fair to his wife to kill him.

1,084 years.

It felt a bit saddening, looking over at the Queen's throne. No soul mate to encourage him on, to support him when the going got tough. No parents, either, but their support would forever live in his head. He made sure he kept his health first before anything else, taking breaks when needed. By then he was rather strong, working out regularly and even training personally with his Royal Guard.

1,003 years.

Asgore was strong, there was no denying that. His magic exceeded past others, he defended his people with a strong trident in his hands. Waiting for the one day when he would finally see his soul mate helped him through each day, knowing he could make the journey.

946 years.

There was a problem with managing the Kingdom. Having to wait over nine hundred years for a Queen would take too long. Asgore was willing to wait, but the work and people couldn't. Another Boss monster was needed, the previous King and Queen had died in prison together, he had no where to turn to for help. Should he go against his soul mate and marry someone whom he wasn't destined to?

944 years.

There was an idea, one that could work. A boss monster, goat species just as himself, lived down South. She was rather smart, strong with fire magic too, she could possibly be a good Queen. In fact, she had even led a small army during the revolution, working side by side with a man Asgore had trusted. There was just a few problems with her, and it was that Asgore didn't know her personally. On top of that, she didn't stick through with the entire revolution, she had left two years in after she heard some children were ill.

941 years.

It wasn't like Asgore had a choice, he decided to meet with her. A pleasant woman, yes, but he didn't think he would ever love her. Many men did find her attractive, and they were right, she kept her fur cleaned and her horns shining, but she wasn't exactly his type. And she wasn't his soul mate, she wasn't meant for him.

940 years.

Marrying Toriel was supposed to be a happy day, but he felt fake. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him. However, she was what the Kingdom needed. She was good with people, especially children. The woman was strong, fierce when angry even. Asgore could relax more, as he had someone else to help. It was just what the Kingdom needed to get monsters back on track, but it wasn't what Asgore needed.

835 years.

Asgore knew long by now that Toriel was the opposite of what he was looking for.

She was loud, her voice sometimes demanding. Asgore would rather prefer a quiet person, one who wouldn't burst out as often as she did. Sure, it was fine, but he didn't like how loud she would tend to get if she disagreed with someone. Exclaiming loudly to others about how children was the future would often get exhausting, a quieter, more calm tone of his lover would be nice. He didn't want a pushover soulmate, just one who would sit down and enjoy silence. Toriel was a nice person, he didn't hate her, but she was too energetic for him.

There was nothing wrong with Toriel's looks. It just wasn't for Asgore. He didn't like how tall she was, it felt like he was hugging a pillar. When Asgore hugged, he was a tight hugger, liking to pick them up and engulf them with love and affection. With Toriel, he couldn't do that, she didn't like it. Sleeping with her thick fur was torture, especially during the warmer seasons, it got too hot. They ended up getting separate rooms at that point, it was torture.

Also, Asgore had discovered rather quickly that he wasn't into woman. A surprise to himself, but the signs were all there. It explained why he was never attracted to any sort of woman body, as others would express compliments to Asgore for snagging a catch such as Toriel, but he never saw what they did in her. The curves never mattered, Asgore didn't care for hair or fashion, none of it made any sense to him. Whenever he would imagine his soul mates voice, it was a male's now, deep and low, telling Asgore how he couldn't wait to meet him.

609 years.

Humans declared a war on the monsters, Toriel and Asgore side by side in the front lines. It was hard, fighting a war he knew was pointless. Monster souls were weaker than humans, that was just fact. But with each attack, he would catch a glimpse of the number on his wrist, and that would give him a reason to continue fighting.

598 years.

Humans won the war, as expected, sparing the monster population. They would seal them underground, giving the monsters time to transport themselves before sealing the barrier. A sad loss, but humans weren't evil, they wouldn't kill an entire species of magic beings. They had laws, just as monsters did, and had worked with them for generations, especially Asgore.

593 years.

The barrier was finally in full effect, and Asgore was slowly getting closer and closer to meeting his soul mate. Over half way there! Adjusting to the underground was unusual, they at least had some buildings started, but they would need to work a lot more to get it fully functioning as a new home, as Asgore dubbed the name.

573 years.

Moving out of the ruins and into the rest of the underground was in action now, as monsters had built enough buildings to get started. There was enough hope to keep everyone running, as everyone was hopefully to move into new houses, but he didn't think it would last long. Monsters needed hope to survive, it was a part of their souls.

482 years.

Monsters were fully integrated into life below the surface, but not all of them were doing well with these changes. Some were losing hope, their bodies magic starting to decay from the lack of will to move on. Gerson, a great friend of Asgore's and one of his commanders in the war, had lost his soul mate that year due to her falling down. A terrible tragedy, but what could Asgore do?

363 years.

Asgore didn't like the idea, but what else could he do? No progress was being made on the barrier, everyone was still adjusting to the sudden news of never seeing the sky again. More were falling down. Toriel's idea would give them hope, but to have a child with her? It sounded as if he was cheating on his soul mate, even though he never had met him yet. But the monsters needed hope, so he agreed.

362 years.

Asriel was born. Dear Toby Fox, did Asgore love him. Although he didn't love Toriel like a wife, he did grow to appreciate everything she did for the monsters, even pushing through a painful birth to make sure they would all gain hope, with a child that wasn't from her soul mate. Even though the two were never destined for one another, they both loved their child nevertheless. Asriel was the hope of the entire underground.

350 years.

A human had fallen, Asriel claimed to find them among the flowers. Being a Mother, Toriel accepted them into the family no problem, Asgore soon to join. The child loved chocolate, but they were a delightful addition. Perhaps his soul mate would grow to love the human child just as his own, the underground was hopeful again.

343 years.

Chara ate the flowers. Why would they do that, Asgore had almost died when he ate them! He had the power of a boss monster, they were just a human child with no magic! But then...

Asriel grabbed their soul.

And the two parents found their sons dust on the flowers.

Stupidly, he declared out to all of the monsters that the war on the humans was not yet over. Of course Toriel had picked up everything and left, she always was one who cared about children than anything else. It still hurt, finding her bedroom empty and realizing how he was alone again. No one to be there for him, no one to care for him, to support him.

The number was the only thing that would give him comfort anymore.

162 years.

Asgore never did throw away Toriel's throne. Even though no one would use it for 162 more years, he was willing to keep it until the day arrived. Just thinking about it made Asgore giddy with excitement, staying up late at night like a child on Christmas Eve. It helped each passing day, knowing that he wouldn't be alone in his bed forever.

99 years.

Asgore finished the Royal Labs, but he didn't know who to put there. What monster was good enough with science to work on a solution to breaking the barrier? Asgore only had a single human soul, he didn't dare use it on himself to go through the barrier. He didn't know what Asriel had faced on the other side, for all he knew there could be more dangerous weapons out there, guarding the barrier. Although powerful, a single human soul wouldn't be enough. He would need seven.

39 years.

Finally, a man of true talent. Asgore couldn't recall his name, or what he looked like anymore, but the man knew science. He did experiments with the soul, and created a machine to power the entire underground. It was astounding to see how powerful it was, but Asgore couldn't remember who built it. Odd.

9 years.

In the single digits, Asgore started to worry. It was actually happening, he was finally going to see his soul mate! He tended his flowers everyday, excited to show his soul mate the creations he had grown on his own. He set aside funds for when he could do things for his lover, so he wouldn't be stealing from the people. Of course, he had been setting aside funds for a very long time, but now he almost doubled it. Just nine more years!

4 years.

Alphys was hired, becoming the new Royal Scientist. She had tried to recommend someone else, but Asgore insisted that she do it. After all, she had built Mettaton, she could surely figure out a way to help break the barrier.

364 days.

Oh, oh! He was in the days now! That's okay, Asgore was okay! Breath, Asgore, breath! Just less than a year now! Estimating the time, the King knew he would meet his soulmate during Spring, when his flowers were at their best. That was perfect timing!

301 days.

Years were different. With years, the number slowly ticked down, Asgore never thought he would actually reach this point. Now, with the days counting, he felt as if it was going too fast. When he would wake up each morning to grab a cup of tea, he would find the number decreased by one. It felt too fast all the sudden, Asgore felt as if he had no time to prepare now if something went wrong. What if one of his fireball attackss backfired and burned off his hair? It wouldn't grow to be as good as it is now in only 301 days!

232 days.

Asgore cleaned at least three times a day. His flowers were tended to more than ever before, he wanted to do this right. This was his soul mate he was preparing for, the one who he waited for so long. He wanted to do this perfect.

156 days.

It was sometimes hard sleeping. Asgore would often stay awake, staring at his wrist in wonder as he would wait for it to tick down a number. It was too exciting, he once even threw up from how emotional he was.

97 days.

In the double digits now, and boy was Asgore freaking out. It was getting harder and harder to focus on Kingdom duties when he knew that his soul mate encounter was approaching rapidly. Everything had to be great! Should be bring chocolate and flowers? What if they were allergic to chocolate? Or they hated that type of specific color of flowers? He didn't have enough time now!

42 days.

Asgore was fine, he was doing just fine. He took three showers that day, hoping to make sure he was clean enough for the encounter that was over a month away. The Royal Scientist said she was excited for him, Asgore was probably going to look very cute with whoever he ended up with. Of course his soul mate was going to be cute, Asgore would love them no matter what!

7 days.

A week. There was just a week to when he would meet his soul mate. Asgore freaked out about approximately everyday, Alphys had to calm him down approximately everyday. Would he do something wrong? Would he mess up? Was he supposed to be somewhere specific? What if fate suddenly changed?

6 days.

Every type of flower seed in existence had been bought, in case his lover liked a specific kind. There wasn't enough time to plant all of them, he had plenty enough in his garden already. That should be good, right?

5 days.

Asgore had barely gotten any sleep that night, he had been staring at his wrist. It was actually Undyne who called him and forced him to put on a long sleeved shirt so he couldn't see his wrist, so he could actually go to sleep. His soul mate wouldn't want to see him with baggy eyes, now did he?

4 days.

Oh yeah, it's all coming together. Flowers were blooming, all sorts of beverages and snacks were ready for cooking, the funds were large, he was ready.

3 days.

Nothing was ready! Did he forget certain flowers? Was there enough food in his house? What if he ran out of money? Nothing was going to go right!

2 days.

Asgore was both somehow happy and freaking out at the exact same time, it was a weird balance somehow only he seems to be able to pull off. Everything had to be great, but how was he supposed to predict where they would meet? Everything could go wrong!

24 hours.

Oh, hours. Undyne and Alphys were freaking out, everyone in the Royal Guard was. The sound of a new Queen or King was exciting, especially when it came to soul mates. His soul mate didn't have to be King if they didn't want to, the sound of Asgore finding his soul mate would give everyone hope. It gave him the hope to continue out through the years, too.

7 hours.

After going to sleep, Asgore was up too early, pacing around his house. Should he travel around now, or simply wait? Should he prepare tea? What if they didn't like that tea?

3 hours.

He had to force himself to watch some T.V to calm down his nerves and to distract himself. It barely worked, he bounced his knee the whole time and his body was shivering from excitement.

59 minutes.

This was actually happening! Today, in one hour! He was going to meet the person he would spend the rest of his life with!

45 minutes.

What if they weren't right for him? What if Asgore hated them? What if they were a terrible person and leader?

30 minutes.

Wait, what if they were too perfect for him? Would he be able to take care of someone who was too perfect? Asgore loved taking care of people, and he wanted to take care of his soul mate without them having to lift a finger.

15 minutes.

Asgore dragged himself out of the house, body practically shaking. This was too exciting, he might actually throw up again. He texted Alphys and Undyne more than he should, they were soul mates, they could help calm him down! It worked a bit, but he was still understandably nervous.

5 minutes.

Asgore found himself in the throne room, the flowers swaying under his feet. There wasn't any directions on his wrist, he wasn't sure where to go. Were they a member of the Royal Guard? No, Asgore personally trained with them, he knew all of them. Would it be someone he knew already? No, this was their first encounter.

59 seconds.

No, no, he didn't have enough time! His hair could be messy, his horns could be dirty, his fur-

40 seconds.

Everything was crashing around Asgore at once, it felt like he was both on a cloud and being choked by that same cloud. It was an utter mess of emotions in his head, so much so that he barely processed that he was walking out of the throne room into the Judgement hall, still staring at his wrist.

15 seconds.

Just 15 seconds? That wasn't enough time! Asgore was going to embarrass himself!

10 seconds.

No, no, no! Give him more time! Asgore needed to breath! He needed a plan!

5 seconds.

Wait-

4 seconds.

Stop!

3 seconds.

He needed a plan!

2 seconds.

He needed to think!

1 second.

Wait!

Right as his wrist went blank from the timer, showing that he had met his soul mate, he looked up to find a pair of eye lights staring back at him.

They were short, extremely short, but also extremely huggable and adorable. With those big, white glowing pupils and large round skull, he wanted to hug them on the spot. His wrist, too, was out in front of his face, as if he had been doing what Asgore was just doing and walking with his wrist covering his sight. The skeleton appeared to dress lazily and cheaply, which heavily contrasted with Asgore's drycleaned outfit.

They both opened their mouths to say something, but just as their clothing choices conflicted, so did their first words to one another.

"Beautiful..." Asgore had said.

"Tall." The skeleton had grunted, staring up at him like he was some sort of towering giant.

The differences in dialogue had both of them bursting out in laughter, both of them giggling to each other as if it was their own private little joke. An odd pairing, between a strong and powerful King and a short and frail looking skeleton, but they shared laughter as if it was meant to be.

"I will admit I wasn't expecting the legendary King Fluffybuns to be the guy my number was counting down to," He said, "You're Gorey, right? Name's Sans, Sans the skeleton."

"Nice to meet you, soul mate Sans." Asgore reached out to shake his hand.

His hand practically engulfed the shorters, simply presenting further evidence to why they shouldn't go together. But Asgore couldn't help but look at the cute skeleton and think about everything he could do with him, everything he could show him, the experiences they could share.

"So, uh, I'm not so sure of what happens now," Sans said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "What do we do, make out? Feels a bit too early to suddenly be popping out kids."

"We can set that idea on the future possibility list." Asgore winked at him, the skull flushing with an adorable bright blue. "But perhaps some tea?"

Weird. Asgore was just nervous, but now he felt calm. Sans looked calm too, though a bit flustered from the sudden suggestion, he seemed at ease. That was good, Asgore didn't want to freak him out with his height, that would've been terrible if his own soul mate was scared of his height.

"Some tea sounds cool, sure," Sans said, winking back at him. "Sounds rather tea-rrific!"

And just like that, they both were laughing again, hands pressed together as Asgore started to lead the skeleton down to his house to sample some of his homemade tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Wattpad, BubblyShip, for more stories!


End file.
